1. Field of Invention
A tool for the application and removal of a wire nut from a plurality of wire ends being connected together, the tool providing a handle with a grip end for increased grip and torsion applied to the tool and a lower tool end defining a hollow lower opening leading into a hollow cylindrical cavity within which a stack of wire nuts may be placed, the cavity supplying an internal spring to urge against the stacked wire nuts positioning the last wire nut into the opening for application, the cavity defining axial grooves within an internal wall of the cavity, temporarily securing the winged extension of the wing nuts during the twisting motions involved in the application and removal of the wire nuts until an intentional release of the secured wire nut from the tool.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present wire nut tool, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
A majority of the prior art patents pertaining to the application or removal of a wire nut from a twisted wire bundle provide a tool with a socket on a tool end to accept a single wire nut and apply rotational forces upon the winged extensions of the wire nut to rotate the wire nut using forces greater than the simple grasp of the hand. These type tools include U.S. Pat. No. D576,426 to DeRuntz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,618 to Givot. Similar patents having an extension handle are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. D480,283 to Brown and D431,984 to Cotillon. Defined socket wire nut drivers attaching to a drill are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,887 to Keswani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,916 to Lassiter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,631 to Eaton. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,413,693 and 7,069,820 to Goacher, Jr., a hollow cylindrical tool defining dual tool ends is adapted to two different sized wire nut and providing a fully extending hollow bore for the insertion of a ground wire through the tool is indicated with an outer textured surface to improve grip of the tool. A torque limiting wire nut socket, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,049 to Korinek, is applied to a proprietary wire nut defining a modified top portion to the wire nut, is inserted upon the special wire nut top and applies a limited force upon the wire nut until a specific amount of torque is reached, the socket then abrading a portion of the wire nut to the point that the socket cannot continue to grasp the upper portion of the special wire nut to prohibit over-rotation of the wire nut on the twisted wire bundle.